


Just A Game. 逢場作戲

by Nightstag



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Food Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstag/pseuds/Nightstag
Summary: PG當了GG的生日蛋糕。PWP。不要玩食物，我是認真的。





	Just A Game. 逢場作戲

Graves的意識逐漸從深處浮現，就像在每個清晨裡自然地甦醒，但伴隨手銬和封嘴布條醒來絕對不是正常的事情。  
  
他猛吸口氣，立即晃動手臂，發現這與床頭板相連的手銬更禁錮了他的魔法。他心裡一沉，用力得令金屬邊緣陷入手腕的皮肉中，直至理智徹底清醒過來，他才了解掙扎只是徒然。  
  
他最後的記憶殘留在玄關裡。他轉身關上大門後，往後腦襲來的一道猛擊將他的意識狠狠攆走。  
  
這到底是什麼回事？  
  
Graves屏著氣，努力抓著唯一能助他思考並逃脫的冷靜，收縮腹部的肌肉微微挪起上身。他正躺在寢室的床上，只穿著馬甲、襯衫和褲子，他的領帶很有可能就是那條用來封著他嘴巴的布條。他的魔杖被置在床頭櫃上，遠在他能觸及的地方。而手銬並不冰冷，他肯定失去了意識一段時間。  
  
這些都不重要。  
  
這是誰做的，又是為了什麼？  
  
毫無先兆下緊閉的門敞開，Graves一瞬僵直，那他決不會認錯的身影喚起他不想面對的可怕記憶，他的瞳孔連同慌張增大，他馬上扭動身體反抗，只見男人在把門踢回去時勾起嘴角，「我回來了，部長先生。驚喜嗎？」  
  
「唔、嗚！」領帶後的聲音含糊，不過顯然地Graves給予的回應與他的踢腿一樣憤怒。  
  
「我不責怪你這麼大反應，部長先生，我也很想念你。」Grindelwald露齒一笑，故意在地板上踩出響亮、緩慢的腳步聲。「再加上一直以來你簡直像求愛一樣死追著我，現在我主動來投誠，你當然會很興奮，因此我不得不把你栓起來。」他多愁善感似的嘆氣，好像這是他在絕路中被迫作出的艱難選擇，「你知道的，我不喜歡對你動粗。如果你乖乖的話我會放開你。」  
  
「哼！」Graves對黑巫師的小恩小惠嗤之以鼻，更加拼命地掙扎。他深知自己沒法逃脫，即使對方跟他堂堂正正地對決，他也不是Grindelwald的對手。但他不容許自己屈服。諷刺地，這倔強的一點深受黑巫師的喜愛。  
  
「我猜你是說『滾開』。沒關係，這不妨礙我。」Grindelwald將臂彎裡的不鏽鋼盆子放在Graves身旁。  
  
Graves嘗試去看裡頭盛著什麼，他希望它不是準備給他的。事與願違，Grindelwald把手探了進去，Graves瞪著對方低嗚。  
  
「噓，別急，寶貝，你今天好像特別興奮。」  
  
光是從音節已能聽出Graves正在咒罵，Grindelwald笑得更開懷，他從盆子裡摳出一小塊奶油，俯身靠向Graves。  
  
Graves用力搖頭，奈何他困在雙臂之間的腦袋只有細小的空間可逃。Grindelwald扯著他的頭髮，逼他昂起頭，然後往他的下巴和脖子掃上一抹奶油。黑巫師嗅聞了下後以相反的方向舔過去，留下溫熱濕漉的黏稠。  
  
「你嚐起來很美味。」Grindelwald抬頭欣賞Graves厭惡的表情，「別露出這種模樣嘛。今天是我的生日，給點面子跟我慶祝，嗯？」  
  
Graves哪在乎今天是對方的生日還是忌日，他朝爬到他身上的黑巫師咆哮踢腿，將手銬敲得清脆作響，但他看上去只像垂死掙扎的羔羊。  
  
Grindelwald輕易地壓制著他，拆禮物似的扯開他的衣服，目光如同是屬於饑餓的獵食者。「來，你是一份很棒的生日蛋糕，部長先生。噢，既然我們接下來會無比親密，而且我們本來就是這麼親密，我們怎麼不親暱一點地呼喚彼此？Percival、Percy。」  
  
倘若他能說話，Graves會叫往他胸膛塗抹奶油的對方滾蛋。事實上他正在這樣做，咬緊領帶用力吸氣，邊放聲謾罵邊試著透過扭動甩開對方，但這完全無阻黑巫師在他的皮膚上留下粗魯得好幾天也不會消退的吻痕。  
  
反抗總是無用，就算他的雙手能活動也一樣。只要落入Grindelwald的手中，他就只能任對方魚肉。  
  
Graves洩了口氣，冒汗的背倒回床上。  
  
不，乖乖就範這個念頭不曾亦不會在他腦中出現。他深呼吸，藉此恢復耗光的氣力，思考脫身的方法。他什麼也沒得出來，冰涼的觸感擦過他的乳首，過大的溫差使他退縮。他感知到在他鎖骨啃咬的Grindelwald笑了，對方的手指在他變硬凸起的蓓蕾上打轉。他痛恨自己的身體這麼敏感。  
  
Grindelwald無視對方警告性的低吼，肆意地揉捏Graves的胸膛，掌心不斷蹭過敏感的乳尖，引發的刺癢如同電流竄遍全身，Graves全身的汗毛豎了起來，他更加慌張地掙扎。  
  
「噓……乖，你不是一直以來也喜歡我這樣碰你嗎？」Grindelwald捻著紅腫的蓓蕾搓玩，同時沿著奶油的痕跡吻到Graves另一邊的胸膛，因正氣師的怒吼低沉地嗤笑，「我有告訴過你嗎，Percy？生日蛋糕中我最喜歡的是草莓。而你的，很小很可愛。」  
  
Graves咒罵對方是變態，他的聲音隨即在舔弄中變成喘息。  
  
Grindelwald輕咬乳首，牙齒磨得Graves酸痛難耐。Graves開始燥熱起來，這使他感到萬分羞恥。他撇開臉試著逃避自己再度淪為黑巫師的玩物的窘境。  
  
Grindelwald將Graves蹂躪到疼痛不已後又挖了點奶油，抹到對方的肚皮上。當他舔到那些結實的肌肉時Graves靜止下來，一聲不吭，不知是接受了現實抑或是想以裝死似的無趣反應來讓他失去興致。  
  
沒有深究，Grindelwald利用Graves的順從抓向微鼓的褲襠上。Graves猛地一震，立即咬唇忍著吼叫，看對方舔向他的肚臍，屏息著直至男人吻到他愈發繃緊的小腹上，在對方撐起身子要解開他褲鏈的一刻曲起腿，用盡全力往對方的胸膛踢去。他看見Grindelwald瞪大眼，看見自己逃脫的微小可能，然而Grindelwald迅速擒著他的足踝，並藉此將他的腿分得更開。  
  
「既然你這麼焦急，那我們加快速度吧。」Grindelwald笑著用魔法撕破Graves的褲子，將布料全掃下床。  
  
大禍臨頭，Graves馬上蹬腿掙扎，卻給對方展示出他最隱蔽的地方。  
  
Grindelwald勾起陰森的笑容，朝Graves蠱惑地舔唇，Graves的心漏跳了一拍，黑巫師趁此刻托起Graves的膝蓋，另一隻手抹走正氣師肚上剩餘的奶油，塗到對方的半勃上，隨即低下頭從囊袋舔上柱身，舌尖最終挑逗過鈴口，令Graves不受控地戰慄。  
  
「你知道你真的美味極了嗎，部長先生？」Grindelwald凝視Graves在他的手指掃過會陰時的瑟縮反應，眼神變得深邃。「來，讓我吃掉你。」  
  
黑巫師張嘴吞沒Graves徹底充血的分身，牙齒警告地擦過柱身，產生微弱的痛楚。Graves完全不敢動，深怕對方瘋得會咬下去。  
  
Grindelwald用舌頭磨蹭，接著用力吸吮，Graves瞬間繃直身子又倒回去，頓時一陣昏眩，他不再顧及那排緊貼著他的利齒，連忙反抗，但接下來連串的吸吮逼得他大腿發抖，他再也嚥不下嗚咽。  
  
「好了，是時候讓我聽你甜美的聲音，Percy。」Grindelwald放過Graves的下身後解開領帶，「叫給我聽，大聲一點。」  
  
Graves咬向對方的手指無果，死瞪著眼，哮道：「去死！」  
  
Grindelwald假惺惺地凝視他，大聲嘆氣，「你這樣很沒禮貌，部長先生。我以為你是很有教養的人，看來你野蠻得很。」  
  
「我沒必要對一個強暴我的人以禮相待。」  
  
「以現況來看，我們得重新定義『強暴』這個詞語。你想要我，Percy，看你都硬起來了。還是你的身體比較誠實可愛。」  
  
「住手！我要殺了你！」Graves拼命抗衡那對要分開他大腿的手，又嘗試踢向對方，但突襲已經失敗，同樣的把戲從正面襲去根本沒有效果。  
  
Grindelwald幾乎是毫不費勁地固定Graves的膝蓋，他冷不防抓向Graves的分身，套弄起來，戰慄如同漣漪擴散，Graves握緊拳頭，再次大吼他會殺掉對方，結果只讓黑巫師愉悅地笑出聲。  
  
「這種話你說了無數次，你何曾付諸實行？」Grindelwald用姆指在Graves的鈴口來回輕擦。  
  
Graves強忍著喘息，但無法阻止身體的反應，他的分身在顫抖中溢出液體，變得脹痛難受。他不自覺地挪動下身，Grindelwald當然不會讓他這麼輕易地得到滿足。  
  
當觸碰消失時Graves差點以呻吟挽留對方，不過他的理智在快感消退之際趕緊喘過一口氣，意識到Grindelwald的手再從盆裡挖出奶油，而目光危險地落在他的臀縫上。  
  
「你敢用它來潤滑我就殺了你！」  
  
「別擔心，噓……不過你這樣說是同意了跟我交歡嗎？」  
  
「不論我同不同意你也會上我，你這個混蛋。」Graves怒瞪對方，鼻翼因憤怒變粗的呼吸而微微煽動，使他看上去像一頭準備噴火的龍。  
  
「你說得沒錯，部長先生。既然你這麼了解目前的狀況，為什麼不乖巧下來，好好地享受？」Grindelwald張狂地笑，全世界對他的猛追從沒使他懼怕，Graves的憤怒表情在他眼中只像小貓笨拙的張牙舞爪，不旦不痛不癢，更是可愛極了。他注視Graves緊張且不忿的表情，將奶油抹到對方的大腿內側上，往那香甜的痕跡咬下去，嘖嘖有聲地吸吮。  
  
Graves羞恥極了，但男人牢牢地箝制著他的膝蓋窩，他只能掙扎幾下。刺癢的吐息和輕舔往他的腹股溝進逼，由酥麻喚起的期待使他繃緊得發抖。就在他以為Grindelwald會舔弄他的分身讓他意亂情迷時，對方的手指突然按進他的後穴裡，他反射性地僵著，Grindelwald趁機將整根手指推進去，按壓馬上裹緊的甬道，卻只讓後庭收緊得更激烈。  
  
「乖點。」Grindelwald放輕語氣安撫，「放鬆，Percy，讓我打開你。」  
  
「不如讓我來上你。出去！」  
  
「Percy……我已是用潤滑咒而不是奶油了，你這樣也不乖乖合作的話，我在耗光耐性後就會強行來，知道嗎？」  
  
Graves知道黑巫師言出必行。他不甘示弱地瞪眼後撇開臉，不得不逼自己放鬆，但他絕對不是屈服，也不是要配合對方，只是他沒必要去招惹更多的折磨。  
  
想，想想一切結束後他會親手捏死對方。  
  
轉移注意讓擴張變得客易，Graves仍在設想自己會先去揍對方的臉時，突如其來的酥麻切斷他所有思緒，只消幾秒他就為體內的戳刺喘息不已。「住手……」  
  
Grindelwald依言抽走手指，Graves還沒失去理智得鬆一口氣，他對接下來會面對的東西最清楚不過。  
  
Graves虛弱地踢著床墊，Grindelwald任由身下人作無意義的抵抗，他脫掉衣服，無視要他停手的要求，扶著Graves的腰緩慢地挺進。  
  
不適和痛楚累積至無法忽略的程度時，Graves亂動起來，對方的分身卻因而滑進了幾分，使他的甬道以更強烈的收縮抗議。他吞得愈發吃力，在最後的推送中制止不了自己軟弱地嗚咽起來。這引來Grindelwald的注意和關心。  
  
「很痛？」  
  
Graves最不需要的是黑巫師的鱷魚淚，他勉強擠出一個「滾」字，而隱隱作痛的後庭因異物停下後稍微放鬆，試著適應體內的粗壯。  
  
Grindelwald將Graves舒展的眉心當作他已準備好的表現，開始抽動。還沒完全適應的Graves再度嗚咽，不過對方沒有寬厚，繼續試探的抽送，他咬緊牙盡力忍耐，希望這場鬧劇盡快結束。  
  
在他意識到不適被更強烈的東西徹底掩蓋之前，他倏地繃緊，Grindelwald往同一點用力頂上去，逼他猛吸口氣，將手銬的鐵鏈扯得筆直。  
  
「不要、嗚、混蛋……」Graves好不容易地換氣，急速的頂撞接連而來，浪潮瞬間淹沒他的腦袋，他連完整的語句也拼不出來。  
  
「不要？這麼興奮還喊不要？」Grindelwald磨擦Graves吐出了前液的鈴口，又蹭過溝壑，前後的夾擊令Graves的喘息夾雜了破碎的音節。Grindelwald露出嗜虐的笑容，以更深的抽插逼Graves呻吟起來。「看看你，Percy，你就是喜歡被我操。被一個黑巫師操翻很爽對吧。」  
  
「閉嘴，讓我操你、唔嗯、住手……」Graves此時寧可對方塞著他的嘴巴，他的推拒聽上去像是煽情的求饒和邀請。他試著嚥下呻吟，抵抗高漲的慾望，可是一切努力也在激烈的快感中付諸流水，他的分身興奮地湧出更多液體，讓黑巫師嘲諷地笑著。  
  
Grindelwald抓緊他的腰作更兇狠的深入，那雙手像將他扯入情慾的狂漩中，他愈來愈抓不著理智，儘管他依然呢喃「不要」，發顫的大腿纏上對方的腰，要求更多令他全身酥麻的快樂。  
  
「你的嘴巴什麼時候才學會誠實一點？」Grindelwald低頭舔舐Graves緊咬的唇，好像那裡也沾上甜美的奶油。  
  
Graves想搖頭躲開這份高熱，但他的意識陷進一片混沌，抵抗變得艱難痛苦，他最終在節節攀升的快感中屈服，呻吟著弓起背，不受控地顫抖，全身泛起紅潮。他的聲音愈發高亢破碎，最終突兀地止著。Grindelwald捏著了他。  
  
「嗚、放、放開……」Graves無力地扭動，對方進攻得更急，使他的腰發軟無力，脹痛的分身變得更加難受。  
  
「你想要什麼，Percy？」Grindelwald明知故問，「告訴我，求我。」  
  
「妄想、啊、嗯、停手……」Graves眼中泛出淚水，他無法理會，他全身上下也尖叫著要得到解脫，他很快就會阻止不了自己去懇求。他一向也受不了這種折磨。  
  
Graves愈發混亂，幾近喘不過氣。Grindelwald放開並填滿他時他簡直像昏了過去，直至對方心滿意足地退出去，解開他的手銬，他才恢復意識。  
  
他忿恨地盯著撫摸他發紅手腕的Grindelwald，Grindelwald朝他笑了，啃咬他的唇一下，「我服侍得你舒服嗎，部長先生？」  
  
Graves深吸口氣，一推開對方就抓起枕頭砸過去，「混蛋！我什麼時候要你服侍我？我根本不想要！」  
  
「你的確說過不想要，但你好像忘了什麼，Percy。」Grindelwald冷笑，帶著輕扯撥好Graves的瀏海，「我們有協議，你清楚，只要你說得禮貌一點我就什麼也會給你，就好像，『給我多一點、把我操哭，Gellert， _求求你_ 』。」  
  
「我死也不會求你。」Graves抓起另一顆枕頭往對方的臉砸去，卻被輕易地擋下。  
  
Grindelwald無視Graves的掙扎抱起他，「你餓了嗎？洗澡後我們去吃蛋糕……真正的蛋糕。」  
  
「胖死你！」Graves使勁捏向對方的手臂。  
  
Grindelwald頓下腳步，嘆氣，「好了，別再生氣了，親愛的。」他輕吻Graves的唇，充滿溺愛，「剛剛只不過是一場遊戲。」  
   
   
 

   
   
FIN  
   
   
對，正如你所想的，這是GG單方面要玩的遊戲。兩口子老是在玩各種play，而GG硬塞給PG的安全詞是「please」，其他一律不接受。PG當然不會求那個混蛋。

 

 


End file.
